A growing number of programs now exist for the development and sale of electric vehicles which may be powered wholly or in part by electricity. In parallel, there has also been rapid growth in the development of what is termed renewable “point generation” wherein renewable sources of energy such as solar panels or wind turbines can provide power to a grid.